


Oblivious Fool

by Icylightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cute Stiles Stilinski, Fluffy Ending, Kinda, Light Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oblivious Derek, Possessive Derek, Protective Derek, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Three times Stiles "tries" to propose to Derek.Keyword : "Tries"





	Oblivious Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with one shot on Sterek. Hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Derek unlocked the door to his loft, eyes instantly searching for one person that he had gotten used to seeing since they had moved in together for six months "Stiles?"

"In here Derek!" came a loud reply and Derek walked towards their bedroom. He slowly pushed the door open and peeked inside "Stiles"

"In the washroom. Did you catch the weird blood sucking lady with horns?"

"Ofcourse I hope you didn't doubt your boyfr..What's all this?" Derek inquired as soon as he stepped into the washroom

The lights were off but a soft warm glow lit up the area. Scented candles lined the counter and the edges of the tub, where a bath had been drawn with the bubbles. Rose petals litered the floor in various colours, making everything smell exotic

"Did you like it?" Stiles asked with a soft smile that melted the werewolf's heart. Now Derek was never a romantic or flowery person but right now he was touched by the intimate setting of the nature. He crossed the distance and cupped Stiles's face "It's beautiful.... just like you"

Stiles leaned in for a small kiss "I knew you must be tired after the 'lady hunt'...." he teased and Derek rolled his eyes "....so I drew a bath to relax your sore muscles"

"Come join me"

Stiles shook his head "This is specially for you Derek. Go enjoy your bath. I'll wait for you outside" with that the boy left Derek and closed the door behind.

Stiles took a deep breath and sat down on the edge of the bed "Please God... please let everything go according to plan"

Discarding his clothes Derek stepped into the tub and lowered himself into the refreshing warmth that lapped to his tired body. Soon his muscles began to relax and he breathed deeply taking in the fresh scent of roses and lighted candles. He sank further down until his head was only thing visible. He was going to thank Stiles in his special way for this treat and...

Suddenly, something poked Derek in his leg and he frowned. Peeking through his slit eyes, he saw a floating rubber ducky near his leg. The werewolf reached out and took the toy in his hand.

Stiles chewed all his nails until the skin had reddened. He swore all butterflies in his stomach were literally playing with swords and maybe even enjoying themselves. He glanced at the wooden door and again bit his fingers. What was going to happen when...

_Crash!_ <strike></strike>

Stiles jumped a little when a loud thud reached his ears and just like that thousands of questions started piling in his mind. Did Derek find the duck? Did he see the ring attached around the neck of the duck? Did he read the small paper that was taped at the end of the toy which read 'Marry Me? Was he going to accept his marriage proposal? Will he be mad? What if he said no?

Stiles ran towards the washroom and slowly pushed the door open "Derek? You okay in there?" he stepped in and saw his boyfriend laying casually under the water. He was looking too calm for someone who just got proposed

"Yeah I'm great" replied Derek with closed eyes. Stiles tugged at his lower lip "What... What was the s.. sound?"

"A toy poked me in my leg so I threw it out of the window" Derek gestured towards the window and Stiles's eyed widened "YOU DID WHAT!?"

Derek pushed himself up "Stiles? What happened? Are you okay?"

Stiles's mouth opened and then closed like a fish "You.. you.. Derek... how could you...I thought... Oh my God!"

"Stiles what's going on?"

"You didn't see anything else on the duck?"

Derek narrowed his eyes in confusion "Umm.. no"

Stiles waved his hands in air and squeaked out loud "Not even the paper attached to it.. or.. or the r..."

"It's too dark in here. That thing poked me so I threw it out. And to be honest I hate ducks"

"You hate ducks!?"

"Yes"

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I thought you knew!" Derek defended himself

"NO!"

"Relax Stiles. What's so special about the toy?"

"You...You.. You are impossible!" Stiles stormed out of the washroom muttering under his breath "That was my mother's ring you oblivious fool"

Derek stared at the empty space for a long minute "What did I do?"

SECOND TIME

Stiles knew this was sappy, cheesey and completely unlike him (okay maybe not) but he so badly wanted to ask Derek to marry him that, going for a dinner in restaurant and placing the proposal ring inside the desert seemed like a perfect idea

Only if he could go through with it

Stiles swallowed nervously as he hesitated a glance at his dark and handsome boyfriend Derek, who was enjoying his meal like was starving for years. Unconsciously the boy made a screech noise with his fork which caught Derek's attention "Are you okay Stiles?"

"Yea..." Stiles cleared his throat "Yeah... I'm fine"

"You don't look fine"

_Duh Sherlock_! Stiles sighed exasperatedly. He couldn't wait for the dessert to come and watch Derek find the ring in the chocolate pudding. He was so nervous that he felt the butterfiles were threatening to tear up his stomach and fly away to freedom "I'm fine Derek" he gave a small smile

Finally after they finished dinner, a waiter came with the chocolate pudding and Stiles's heart hammered in his chest. This was it! This was the moment he was waiting for so long. Derek will find the ring and he will propo....

"We did not order dessert"

Derek's voice broke Stiles out of his thoughts. He saw his boyfriend was glaring at the waiter in a poor attempt to burn him to crisp with his werewolf eyes "Der..."

"The dessert is from the restaurant" the waiter who obviously was involved in Stiles's plan spoke with a smile, placing the decorative plate on the table and made a huge mistake by winking at the teen

Derek slammed his fist on the table and Stiles jumped a little. The older boy grabbed the waiter's collar and snarled "Did you just wink at my boyfriend? Are you trying to flirt with him?"

Stiles's eyes widened

Waiter started trembling with fear "No! Sir...no.... I didn't... there's a mistake... "

"I saw you wink at him. Don't lie!" Derek throttled the poor waiter who looked helplessly at Stiles who stood up "Derek wait!"

Derek tightened his hold, anger seeping through his voice "I can't believe you still have the guts to look at my boyfriend again. I'm going to tear your head apart with my teeth"

"Oh my God! Derek let him go!" Stiles tried to pull Derek's hand off "He didn't do anything"

Waiter nodded vigorously, too scared to speak infront of the raging man

"If I ever see you near Stiles...I swear it will be your last day on this earth" Derek warned and pushed the waiter who stumbled and ran away from their sight (maybe even out of the restaurant)

"Derek what the hell was that!" Stiles demanded with a pout. This was so not going according to his plan. Derek interwined their fingers and pulled Stiles closer "Don't worry. You're safe with me"

"When was I even in danger!" Stiles couldn't help but shriek out loud. Before he could say further, Derek started pulling him out of the restaurant "Let's get out of here"

"But...the dessert..." Stiles looked at the chocolate pudding with longing eyes

"I'll buy you from another place. We're so not eating here"

"Derek....I...but...you...I mean I was going to..."

"What?"

Stiles somehow managed to free himself just when they stepped outside "You wait here okay. I'll be right back"

"Where are you going?"

"Be right back!" Stiles back peddled inside the restaurant and then muttered under his breath "Let me atleast get my mother's ring you oblivious fool"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!"

THIRD TIME

This will be one of my best plan! Stiles grinned as he looked out of their hotel window room. He decided to propose Derek somewhere romantic and so asked his boyfriend to take him on a mini vacation to Paris for two days. The little red box weighs a tons in the pocket of his hoodie

After Derek took a quick shower, they go for a walk on the streets and soon find themselves standing under Eiffel tower (all planned by Stiles)

"It's beautiful. I'm glad we came here" Derek kissed at the side of Stiles's head who turmed around with a nervous smile "I'm....I'm glad too"

"What's wrong? You seem tense" Derek asked eyeing the boy "Are you not feeling well?"

Stiles inhaled deeply and took Derek's hand in his "I love you" he started with a brave smile

"I love you too Stiles"

"You'll probably think I'm crazy but..."

The sound of loud cheering cuts off Stiles's speech. Enthusiastic claps erupted from behind and the pair turned towards the noise. There was a guy kneeling on the ground sliding a ring on a finger of a crying girl who nodded vigorously before jumping into the guy's arms

_For real_! Stiles glared at the couple but then realised he too was going to get the same kind of reaction from Derek. People were going to clap and cheer for them when he slids the ring on Derek's finger

Derek scoffed

Stiles shifted his gaze on his boyfriend "What?"

"Don't you think this is the most cliche place for proposing. Along with Venice and Niagara falls. Icons of romantic unoriginality"

"Umm...yeah.." Stiles gulped down the heavy lump and smiled "So unoriginal"

"Anyways what were you saying?"

"Me?"

"Something about being crazy"

Stiles's shoulders hunched in response "Nothing.. wanna get some Icecream?"

"Sure"

Stiles pushed the box of ring to the very bottom of his pocket and began walking with Derek "Oblivious fool" he muttered under his breath

"What?"

"Icecream! I want icecream!"

BONUS (Later that day)

Stiles arched his back even higher when Derek increased the pace of his thrusts, striking his over sensitive prostrate every time. The boy released his grip on the sheets and moved his hands on Derek's back, clawing at him in a primal manner, urging him to go faster and deeper

Derek growled, pausing his relentless pounding only momentarily so that he could reposition himself. The werewolf lifted Stiles's legs and placed them on his shoulders, quickening his pace all over again

Stiles's head lolled to his side, eyes drooped close and felt his go limp arms as they dropped back on the bed lifeless "Der..Derek!" he groaned as the older boy hit his sweet spot over and over again. He opened his eyes to stare at his lover, his face flushed and sweaty as his own

But then something caught Stiles's eyes. What was on the ceiling?

Trying to focus on the glowing symbols above them, Stiles moaned as he was being pleasured to no end. His eyes widened when he was able to read the glowing dark stars on the ceiling. It said....

Will you marry me?

An overwhelming warmth of love and affection filled Stiles's heart. Derek just proposed to him. He wanted to marry him.

"Aaah!" Stiles gasped as Derek gave a particular snap with his hips, signalling that their climax was about to come

Using all the leftover strength Stiles pulled Derek down to a heated kiss and when he came, he screamed "YES! YES! YES!"

Derek growled his completion seconds behind Stiles, collapsing as gently as he could on his exhausted boyfriend "Usually.... it's my name you scream. Why did you..."

Stiles cut Derek's words off by raising his finger and pointing at the ceiling "My... scream was... for your question" he panted heavily but soon smiled at Derek

"Oh.... you saw that huh?"

"It's kinda hard to miss"

"So will you marry me?"

Stiles's smile reached his ears "Ye...Hey! Wait a minute. I won't do this!"

"What?"

"I wanted to propose to you!"

"So? I did it first. What's the big deal?"

"First!?" Stiles pushed Derek off him "I've been trying to propose for days you oblivious fool! You even threw my mother's ring out of the window!"

"Your mother's ring?"

Stiles crossed his arms and pouted "Yes. You owe me an apology"

Derek rolled his eyes "I'll apologise as soon as you answer my question"

"No"

"No?"

"No" Stiles said firmly

Derek shrugged "Fine then I'll give this ring to some other lucky person who would want to marry me" he reached out for a box that was hid under the pillow

Stiles's mouth hung open in shock "How dare you? Give me that ring! No one is allowed to even look at it without my permission"

A grin decorated Derek's face "So is that a....?"

Stiles blushed and held his hand out "Yes" he replied softly and Derek slowly slid the ring on his finger. He then placed soft kisses on Stiles's face "I love you"

"I love you too Derek"

They kissed each other passionately melting into each other's love and warmth, before drifting off into peaceful sleep, forever wondering of the dreams that would come true tomorrow.

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
